


Taking care of the prince

by Eve1978



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki One Shot, Massage, Oral Sex, Prince Loki, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based on a prompt I read somewhere a long time ago and the idea stayed with me, what if you were a masseuse and Loki ended up on your table, how far would you go to take care of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of the prince

Gabby owed me big time for this one and she’d better be as sick as she pretended to be when she convinced me to cover for her. This was a bad idea from the start, I was not a masseuse!   
But my niece was so afraid if she took another sick day lady Valerie would fire her on the spot, which would have been a blessing if you asked me, but she seemed to enjoy her job and appeared desperate to keep it.   
So being the good niece that I am I agreed to take her place for one day, so far it was one of the longest days of my life and it was only noon.  I jumped from my thoughts when lady Valerie came bursting through the curtains, breathing heavily and pulling them closed behind her in a panic while she looked at me. I could swear there was genuine fear in her eyes. 

‘Nessa,’ she spoke between her teeth.  
 ‘What’s wrong?’ I asked surprised.  
  ‘I am sorry to do this to you but we have an important client,’ she spoke in between heavy breaths.  
 ‘If he’s important you shouldn’t give him to me,’ I immediately said.

‘There is no one else,’ she sighed,’ you did okay so far, yes?’    
‘I had two clients older then my grandfather who were over the moon to just be touched by a young woman,’ I rolled my eyes,’ I could have been the worst masseuse ever and they wouldn’t have noticed or cared. Do not give me an important client, Valerie, please! I don’t want to endanger Gabby’s job.’  

‘Yes, well she did that herself when she called in sick today of all days!’ Valerie said in an angry sigh,’ I’m sorry but I have no choice, there is no way we can refuse him.’   
I raised my eye brows at her, who could be so important that she couldn’t just ask him to reschedule?

  ‘It’s the prince, Nessa,’ she then explained, making my heart stop in my chest.

When I opened my mouth to speak she raised her hand and shook her head firmly.   
‘Not a word! If you want your niece to keep her job you have to take him,’ she insisted,’ just…do what you did before.’  
 ‘But I can’t! He’ll see right through me! He’ll know!’ I said in panic.  
 ‘I don’t have a choice, we don’t have a choice, I am sorry, doll,’ she said, giving me one last look before opening the curtains again,’ just act like you know what you’re doing.’  
‘But…,’ she was gone before I could say another word. 

This day was going from bad to worse, I was in no way ready to give a real massage, sure I could fake it well enough with some old men from the village but with the prince?! 

I knew from my niece that Thor was a regular customer and was used to getting the best service possible, and that was not something I could provide.  It would only take him two minutes to figure out I had absolutely no idea what I was doing!   I tried to calm myself down by taking another sip of water. 

Keep it together Nessa, lady Valerie was right, if I just acted as if I knew what I was doing I was already halfway there. Right? 

I had seen him walk around the hallways of the palace, those arms and shoulders were enough to make any girl swoon, and suddenly the thought of putting my hands on that body filled me with something else besides nerves.  It would definitely be a step up from the old, wrinkled clients from this morning.

I washed my hands and tried to control my breathing when I heard the curtain open and close behind me and I froze.

‘My lady,’ his voice was sharp and deep but with a small hint of hesitance and it was clear to me instantly that this wasn’t Thor. 

‘Loki’, I whispered and when I turned around in shock I looked right at the slender dark haired prince instead of his larger blond brother, my breath was stuck in my throat for a few seconds. His appearance was always striking but standing so close to him in this small tent he took my breath away even more, he was unquestionably stunning.

‘I mean, your royal highness,’ I quickly recovered as I bowed down to him and avoided looking into his eyes.   
He didn’t speak a word but slowly took off his coat and garments and carefully put them on the chair in the corner of the room. I didn’t dare look at him but I could see from the corner of my eyes that he was completely naked. 

Without looking I reached him one of the sheets and felt it carefully being taken from my hands, he covered himself up and stepped closer to the table.  
 ‘It’s alright, you can look now,’ his voice gave me chills, the good kind,’ I haven’t seen you here before, are you new?’  
 ‘Yes,’ my voice was barely more than a whisper. 

Damned, why couldn’t it have been Thor? I was even more nervous now than before, the truth is I had always liked Loki more. He had an air of mystery around him, but also a deep vulnerability, he was often quiet and kept to himself while Thor was the loud one who loved the be the center of attention and made friends with anyone and everyone. Thor might have been the handsome muscle but Loki was the one I could never keep my eyes off.

‘Shall I just lie down?’ Loki asked.    
‘Yes,’ I muttered nervously,’ yes, please, your highness.’ 

He laid down on the table with his back to me and I let out a relieved sigh, at least he couldn’t look at me now and I was free to let my eyes roam.   
His body was perfect, he was slender but muscular in all the right places, his arms and legs were long and he moved them in such an elegant way that was uncommon for a man. His chest looked so strong it made me want to rest my head on it. And that ass, while still covered by the little sheet, I could already tell was perfect. His skin was milky white, a sharp contrast to his raven black hair.  
My hands were shaking as I took the lavender oil from the table and let it pour down on my hands, spreading it between my fingers and rubbing it warm before I took as step closer to him and held my breath as my hands sank down to touch his shoulders.  I think we both gasped when they made contact with his skin.

‘I’m sorry,’ I bit my lip,’ was that too cold?’  
 ‘It’s fine,’ he answered and I could see him shift on the table,’ continue, please.’

I let my hands run over his shoulders to spread the massage oil and pushed my fingers into his skin, making small circular motions that I would hope were enough to relax his muscles. I might not have been a real masseuse but even I could feel how tense he was. I continued massaging his shoulders and making my way to his neck, it took me several minutes before I finally heard him breathe out and relax, I hoped that meant he was enjoying what I was doing to him and I continued the same ministrations across his arms and shoulder blades.

I made my way down to his lower back, gathered some more massage oil on my hands and applied a bit more pressure to his muscles there, making him let out a little moan of approval.   
God his voice sounded sexy when he did that.    
I ignored his covered center and made my way to his legs, starting with his calves and slowly working towards his upper leg, he started moaning again when I touched the inside of his thigh.  

Here’s where I started having problems, I had no idea how much intimate contact was allowed for a normal massage, I hadn’t questioned it before with my other clients as I stayed far away from any private parts but with him…I wanted him to enjoy every minute of this as much as I was, and I wanted to touch him, everywhere. 

His ass was right there in front of me, covered by only a small sheet I could easily remove in one second, should I choose to.   
When my hand hesitantly reached for it the sheet suddenly fell from him as if a sudden wind had blown into the room and chosen to reveal this part of him to me. I was stunned for a few seconds but Loki did not even flinch.    
I took a deep breath and let my hands sink down on the soft skin of his perfectly round ass, it felt so firm and at the same time soft and delicate under my touch. I could not keep my eyes off it and I suddenly felt the urge to bite him, right there. Where was this coming from?! 

  I turned away from him and walked back to the sink to put more oil on my hands, not because I needed it but because I desperately had to regain some control and calm down this tingling feeling that was starting to build it’s way down to my center.   
 When I turned back around I was surprised to find Loki lying on his back, he was covered up again but it didn’t really help much, the sheet was very small, way too small to cover up what was happening underneath it…   
His growing erection was more than obvious and my eyes were drawn to it instantly.  

Shit…  Time to be professional, Nessa, things like this probably happen all the time, it doesn’t mean anything, just ignore it and continue, do not embarrass him.   
And stop staring!

I turned my head away from it and walked over to the edge of the table where I started to massage his feet, taking a lot longer than I should have because I was too nervous to work my way up again. When I knew I couldn’t stall it any longer I switched to work on his calves and then his thigh, he was shifting on the table and when I looked up I could have sworn the bulge was bigger than before and his breathing had become more shallow.   
It was clear he was no longer relaxing, I ignored the voices in my head and let my fingers sink deeper into his skin and higher up his thighs until I heard a deep moan escape his lips and the sheet suddenly fell from him again, revealing his rock hard erection right in front of my eyes.   I bit my lip to keep my own moan in as I looked up at his face but his eyes were still closed, his face was not revealing anything.   
 I hesitated for one more moment and then allowed myself to stare, every inch of this man was build to perfection, even his cock was beautiful, silky smooth and hard and bigger than I’ve ever seen before.   
Not that I have seen that many in my lifetime…

I shook my head to try and regain my focus but it was looking right at me, begging to be touched.

So I did the only thing any healthy woman would have done, I slowly put my hand around his shaft and let my thumb run over his tip before I started stroking it slowly all the way down. His face shot up in a gasp at my first touch and for a second I panicked and feared for my life at what I had just done.   
But then his head fell back onto the table in a deep moan and his eyes fell shut again.  
 ‘Yes,’ he said in a deep whisper,’ please…’

It was all I needed to hear, my hand started working him a little bit faster with every stroke. I could see his chest rising up and down as his breathing sped up. I took my time with him and I could feel him grow even harder and feel the wetness on his tip as I circled it with my thumb.    
When he started to moan again I could no longer ignore that other urge, so I leaned down and put my lips around his tip before sinking down on him to take him into my mouth completely until he hit the back of my throat.   
My head was quickly bopping up and down and I could almost feel him twitch when I kept speeding up my rhythm.

  ‘Ohh…please don’t stop,’ his voice was hoarse and his hand grabbed my hair and guided my movements. He was losing control now, his hips were thrusting off the table as he fucked my mouth and filled the small tent with his moans,’ oh god…yes, don’t stop, don’t stop…’

His moan was almost primal and for a second I feared that lady Valerie would hear him and would come bursting in here but we were still alone in the dark room.   I licked every inch of him clean as he grew weak in my mouth, finally looking up into his face again.   
His cheeks were completely flushed and there was sweat all over his forehead, his eyes were hooded and he seemed to have trouble opening them up completely. I turned my back to him and walked back to the other table where I washed my hands again and gave him some time to cool off.  

What had I done?! And why couldn’t I stop smiling?

I jumped when I felt him stand behind me and turned around to look right into his blue eyes, they were completely open now and it felt as if he was staring right into my soul.

‘You’re a bad masseuse,’ he then said, making my heart sink.   
I should have known this wouldn’t end well, he got what he wanted from me and now he was just going to tell on me to lady Valerie. I was in so much trouble, Gabby was in so much trouble and probably lady Valerie too for allowing me to work here when I was nothing but an imposter.

‘I’m…sorry,’ I whispered quietly.  
  ‘You’re a bad masseuse,’ he then repeated,’ because you forgot one muscle.’   
I looked at him in surprise and felt goosebumps when he leaned his face against mine and whispered,’ my tongue.’

His mouth was on mine before I could protest and his tongue quickly found it’s way inside, searching for mine as he deepened the kiss and made my knees buckle. He wasn’t just kissing me, he was sucking and licking every inch of my mouth until I could barely stand and I grabbed his naked chest for support.   
He put his arm around my waist and lifted me up to put me down on the massage table. My legs seemed to spread automatically to let him stand between them, he didn’t waste time and pushed up my dress to be able to reach my panties, which he quickly got rid of by one magical wave of his hand.

I gasped when his fingers delved in between my folds, finding me dripping wet, watching and hearing him come undone had been enough to bring me near my own orgasm and I was already on the edge. I knew a few more flicks of those fingers in the right spot would be enough to push me right over it. My entire body was aching for his touch. 

He growled into my ear and then smiled at the way I was pushing my hips up against his hand.  I could feel his erection growing fast against my thigh, he seemed more than ready himself too.  He took his hardness into his hand and slowly rubbed it against my clit while his eyes found mine and he put himself at my entrance.  

‘Will you let me?’ he then asked.  
 ‘Please, yes,’ I begged as I put my arms around his neck and spread my legs even more to show him there was no hesitation in my words and no doubt in my mind that I wanted this, him.

We both gasped when he sank into me, I clung to his strong shoulders and heard him moan into my ear as he started thrusting harder and harder.   
‘You are so beautiful,’ he moaned,’ and you feel so, so good. Oh god…’    
His hands rested on my ass as he lifted me off the table to meet his thrusts. My walls were already clenching around him, my orgasm crashing over me until l was left a whimpering mess in his arms.

I tried my best to keep standing but my legs were not cooperating.   
He slowed down his thrusts to let me come down from my high. Then he carefully pulled out of me completely while he turned my back to him and pulled me against his chest. His hands were suddenly under my dress, caressing my breasts and circling my nipples with his thumbs while his tongue found my ear.   
I could still feel my first orgasm lingering in my body but with a few touches of those long delicate fingers he was turning me on again and sending me towards another one.

  ‘Lean forward,’ he growled into my ear, I didn’t hesitate and he positioned himself at my entrance again as my body hit the massage table. I grabbed the edge to keep myself steady and felt him push in all the way, his hands on my lower back to keep me in place as his thrusts became faster and deeper. It didn’t take long before I was close again, this time I would not give in until he was right there with me.    
My moans were filling the space, I was no longer physically able to stay quiet and it seemed to bring him closer to his own release so I didn’t hold back.  
 ‘Loki, oh god Loki! ’ I moaned loudly.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me back up, bringing his face against my neck where he kissed me.  I could feel and hear him breathe heavily into my ear as he held me up against his chest, one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulder as he pounded into me mercilessly. 

Just when I thought I couldn’t take any more his one hand sank down between my legs and started rubbing my clit. So far for not giving into it, my walls were clenching hard and I couldn’t stop it. I fell forward on the table as my orgasm rushed through my veins and left me breathless. This time he was right there with me, pounding a few more times before he emptied himself into me and let out one long final grunt.

  We were both still panting when he pulled out of me, I pushed my dress back down over my legs and looked at him while I leaned against the side of the massage table. There was sweat all over his face and I could feel my nerves creeping up again as he stood there before me, so tall and elegant and beautiful. And in every way so far above me. But the little satisfied smile on his lips calmed my nerves quickly.

‘What is your name?’ he then asked and he took a step closer to me, he was still completely naked and I was finding it hard to focus all of my attention on his face.  
‘Nessa,’ I whispered,’ my name is Nessa, your royal highness.’   
I averted my eyes and bowed down to him again but this time he lifted my chin with his finger and leaned closer to put a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed him back passionately but then quickly pulled back again, realizing my place.  

He was a prince, I was a masseuse, a fake one on top of that.

‘Thank you, lady Nessa,’ he then spoke, making my heart flutter at the sound of my name on his tongue,’ that was…everything I needed. May I please call on your services again in the future?’  

‘It would be my pleasure, my sweet prince,’ I whispered, feeling the blush creep up on my cheeks at my own words but he only smiled at me and I turned my back to him while he put his clothes back on.   
Just before he left the room he looked at me over his shoulder and spoke softly,’ how does tomorrow sound?’


End file.
